Computer and network systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices.
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing systems have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers can include a large quantity of data storage devices in various rack-mounted and high-density storage configurations.
Magnetic storage drives, such as hard disk drives, can employ various high-density magnetic storage technologies. One such storage technology includes data storage drives with shingled magnetic recording (SMR) technology to increase storage densities on associated storage media. SMR technology physically overlaps adjacent data tracks on a magnetic storage media to establish high-density storage on the storage media, in contrast to a non-overlapping recording technology, such as perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) or other non-overlapping recording techniques.
However, data storage devices that employ high-density recording techniques can experience higher data failure rates during writes and reads due to the close spacing of adjacent tracks. Slowdowns in throughput can also occur due in part to lengthy write verification processes for the data after writing onto the storage media.
Overview
To provide enhanced operation of data storage devices and systems, various systems, apparatuses, methods, and software are provided herein. In a first example, a data storage device is presented that performs a write process to store data on a storage medium of the data storage device responsive to one or more write operations received over a host interface. The data storage device monitors a quality of the write process and determines when the quality of the write process falls below a threshold quality. Responsive to the quality of the write process falling below the threshold quality, the data storage device indicates the quality of the write process to a data protection node that determines data parity information for the data to compensate for the quality of the write process. The data storage device receives the data parity information and stores the data parity information.
In another example, a method of operating a data storage device is presented. The method includes performing a write process to store data on a storage medium of the data storage device responsive to one or more write operations received over a host interface, monitoring a quality of the write process and determine when the quality of the write process falls below a threshold quality. In response to the quality of the write process falling below the threshold quality, the method includes indicating the quality of the write process to a data protection node that determines data parity information for the data to compensate for the quality of the write process. The method also includes receiving the data parity information and responsively storing the data parity information.
In another example, a data storage system is presented. The data storage system includes a plurality of data storage devices each configured to store and retrieve data on associated storage media. A first data storage device is configured to perform a write process to store data on a storage medium of the first data storage device responsive to one or more write operations received over a host interface. The first data storage device is configured to monitor a quality of the write process and determine when the quality of the write process falls below a threshold quality. Responsive to the quality of the write process falling below the threshold quality, the first data storage device is configured to indicate the quality of the write process to a data protection node that determines data parity information for the data to compensate for the quality of the write process. The first data storage device is configured to receive the data parity information and store the data parity information on at least one of the first data storage device and the second data storage device.